In the Shadowlight
by hossluver
Summary: "Everything you don't know, everything you can't see...that's what's coming to get you." The year 2013 proves dangerous, and the Doctor, his former likeness, and former companions must unite to solve the mystery.
1. A Quiet Life Interrupted

The characters say Tenth Duplicate and 11, but it's told from everybody's perspective! This is my version of how we should celebrate 50 years of Doctor who in 2013, because everybody loves those old faces.

Rated T, yeah, some bad words O.o, but not THAT bad. Please review and enjoy! I've got more chapters on the way!

Also, this is a reposting, I had this up before, but I decided to change it up a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Amy had seen the Doctor. She missed him, but she was far too happy to worry much about him right now. She wondered about him from time to time, but mostly she just smiled whenever she saw a fez or a bowtie. As much as she loved the adventure, having a proper life now wasn't so bad. It was nice not having to constantly fight for your life all the time. However, she couldn't help those hankerings to get off planet, see a few stars, go on an adventure or two, but she'd have to find the Doctor first. And <em>that<em> was no easy feat.

It was a beautiful Spring afternoon, and she and Rory were celebrating the good weather by enjoying it; they were out in the woods on a walk. The evergreens seemed to scrape at the sky, and the light cast glorious beams through the trees, glittering on the dew that still lingered from the morning. They were completely alone.

"This sure beats the house," observed Rory, who was engrossed in the fantastic greenery around him. Amy took his arm joyfully, walking briskly, and with a certain bounce in her step, smiling away.

"Ah, the glories of nature!" she said with a British accent; her own impression of a ridiculous Nature TV program. Rory grinned, but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Amy's mind drifting, thinking about Melody, then River, even though they were the same person, back to Melody again, and then to Rory. Her wonderful Rory, her sweet, incredible, thoughtful –

"Amy!" he shouted, causing her to start terribly.

"What was that about thoughtful?" she muttered to herself.

"Sorry?" said Rory.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh," he said, somewhat confused. "But did you just hear that?" he asked her.

Amy stared at him for a moment, somewhat bemused, and a little embarrassed. How far had she drifted off into space this time? It happened every so often, but it must have been really bad this time.

"No," she said. "what was it?"

"I could have sworn it was…some sort of engine," he said. "Not the TARDIS," he added hastily as Amy's eyes widened. "but definitely some sort of alien engine. Like…like it was going to explode or something."

"A crashing space ship?" Amy guessed. How very right she was.

As if on cue, there was a resounding screech of a failing engine somewhere over their heads, and both of them looked up just in time to see a massive ship crashing through the trees in front of them.

"MOVE!" shouted Rory, and moving faster than Amy had ever seen him move in his life, he tackled her in the style of an American football player and they tumbled of the bridge they had been walking on and into the creek. Moments, later, the ship smashed into the ground. The engines groaned and cried, sputtering for life, but with a crack, and a final hiss, they died, and the machine moved no more.

Wiping mud from her eyes and mouth, Amy scrambled to her feet and raced towards the ship without a moment's hesitation. She sprinted towards the smoking machine, but skidded to a halt some fifteen feet away, staring at it with her mouth open slightly.

"Are you seeing this?" he said.

The ship, which looked like a space ship, was flickering. It seemed to be flashing from being a spaceship, to something else…something smaller, and blue. It was flickering so fast however, it seemed to be both at the same time. Then, there was a loud bang, and the change was permanent.

"Oh…my…God," Amy whispered. "It's him! He's back!"

"Why did it sound like that?" Rory wondered aloud, but Amy didn't hear him.

There it was. The TARDIS. Amy grinned at her befuddled husband, and was about to run up to it when the door opened, and out staggered…someone else. He stumbled a few feet away, and was immediately followed by another person, a girl, who grabbed him by the shoulder to support herself, because she was laughing so hard. Both of them were. Amy stared.

"What the hell was that?" the girl gasped. "Some 'Maiden Voyage'! Yeah, pop open a bottle of champagne, pull out a glass,"

"Oh, will you stop it?" the guy growled in return, but he was laughing too. "This is just…." He looked around. "A little detour."

The woman kept on laughing, when she spotted Amy and Rory, who were standing slightly rigid, almost as though they had been turned to stone. She paused, and straightened up. The man was looking around, somewhat confused.

"Where are we?" he wondered aloud. The girl snorted.

"Detour?" she asked him with raised eyebrows. "Anyways, enough of that –"

"Well," he said, oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting. "Who said you have to know what detour you're taking?"

"Hello," she said pointedly. The man turned and spotted Amy and Rory.

"Ah," he said.

"Er…hi," said Amy uncomfortably. "Who are you? Why do you have a…Police Box?" she asked. She tried not to give away how much she knew.

"Oh, don't mind us, we're just, passing through…where?" he said, awkwardly scratching his head, prompting Amy to finish the sentence.

"Leadwood, England," Amy supplied. "Who are you?" She was getting nervous. What were these people doing with the TARDIS? Where was the Doctor?

"Oh! Sorry, I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose," he said. Amy and Rory stared at each other. "Who might you be?"

Amy stared at him a moment, and then she had an idea. It was an odd idea, a strange, and rather ridiculous idea, but she thought she'd give it a try.

"I'm Rory," said Rory somewhat uncertainly.

"My name's Amelia Pond," Amy said. The man grinned.

"Brilliant, Amelia Pond," he said cheerily, "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

"I knew it!" she shrieked. "It really is you, boy do you look different."

"Different time?" Rory asked.

"Looks like it," Amy asked. "Rose, what's your last name?" Rose looked thoroughly confused.

"Tyler?" she said, bemused.

"He's mentioned you before," Amy said.

"Who has?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor," Amy said.

"Well of course I do, we travel together," said the Doctor. Amy smiled, observing the two of them. The Doctor was slightly taller, and skinnier than he was now. He was wearing a pin-striped suit, and a long tan coat. He had lots of messy brown hair, and was wearing a cheeky grin. Rose had long blond hair, and was wearing a grey hoodie and blue jeans. Amy grinned somewehat slyly.

"I like the coat," she mused. The Doctor, still grinning, managed to look confused at the same time.

"Better than the bowtie anyways," she said, the grin still on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You haven't met me yet," she explained. The Doctor nodded, the smile slowly fading.

"Ah," he said. "New face then?"

"Yeah, didn't know you could do that," she said.

"Time Lord thing," he said. "What year is it?"

"2013," Amy said. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"But…" she said.

"Yeah…" he replied. His hands were in his pockets. He paused a moment before saying anything. He looked up at Amy. "You know the Doctor, correct? He wears bowties, and looks different from me, and travels around in a box that looks something like mine?" he asked.

"Yeah," Amy said, narrowing her eyes slightly, a bit confused.

"Well…" said the Doctor. "I'm not him, and we're not from a different time period, we're from a different Universe."

"But…he's spoken about you two," Rory said. Rose smiled.

"Well, good to know I wasn't a stray dog," she murmured.

"I'm, well, I'm the Doctor, but I'm not a Time Lord," the Doctor said. "I'm…well…I'm a human Time Lord." He sounded almost disgusted at the thought. Rose punched him lightly.

"Oh come on," she said, rebuking him slightly. "Human life isn't THAT disgusting." The Doctor didn't answer.

"So, you're the Doctor before the Doctor I know, but you're not actually him from a different time zone, and you're a human?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said the Doctor.

"So, how did you get here?" Amy asked him. The Doctor sighed.

"Well…" he paused. "We just, sort of…"

"No idea," said Rose bluntly. The Doctor glared at her.

"Great," said Amy sarcastically.

"Yeah, isn't it? The question is," he paused a moment, walking over to the smoking TARDIS. "Why did she do this? She was ready, roaring to go, she wanted too, but then she goes of like this, ramming us into another universe, and - "

He stopped mid sentence. There was complete silence, and for a moment, nobody spoke a word.

"What the hell..!" cried Rose.

"What is that, what's going on?" came Amy's voice.

"I, is it just me or is it really getting cold?" came Rory's voice, up a few notches.

"Now, hold on a moment," came the Doctor's voice again. "Quiet!"

He listened. Nothing. Nobody moved, because nobody could see. The sky, the day, the light had suddenly gone dark, and it was starting to get cold. Very cold.

Suddenly, the daylight returned, and all four of them stood exactly where they had been before, unchanged, except Rose, who was now gripping the Doctor's arm very tightly. The Doctor was looking extremely worried. He looked around at everyone in turn.

"Everyone alright?" he asked. They all nodded. He was about to say more, when there was a shout. All four of them whipped around. A girl was running towards them, and from a distance, she looked terrified. At first, Amy thought it was just a poor little girl who had been scared by the darkness, but as she got closer, she realized that she was not a little girl at all. She was young, probably around eighteen or nineteen years old, and somewhat scrawny looking. She skidded to a halt in front of them, hardly casting a glance at the smoking Police Box. She took a moment to catch her breath. She had medium length, layered black hair, and was wearing jeans and a bright yellow sweatshirt. When she looked up, Amy felt the hairs raise up on the back of her neck. Her eyes were deep, dark green, and there was something extremely unnerving about them.

"You four," she gasped. "Come on! Quickly!"

"What?" said the Doctor incredulously, "Where…how…what's the matter? It's alright, the lights back again,"

"Shut up!" the girl snapped. The Doctor looked highly affronted. "Look, we don't have time, Rose, Amy, Rory, Doctor, come with me, NOW!"

With that, she turned and sprinted towards the edge of the woods again. Amy was completely bewildered, but as she exchanged glances with the others, each one knew what the other was thinking. They sprinted after the girl. Once they had caught up, Amy decided to restart the conversation again.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" she shouted.

"It's the sun!" the girl yelled back. "Something was obscuring the sun, and it's only going to get worse. The whole world's going to freeze, so you all need to come with me!"

"How do you know who I am?" the Doctor shouted. The girl looked back, and this time, there was a smile on her face. She did not answer.

"Who are you?" Rose gasped. The girl's smile broadened.

"My name is Lucy Scullvanger, and all four of you are going to help me save the world!"


	2. Lucy

"Save the world," the Doctor mused, "well, at least that's something I've done before,"

Rose would have laughed, except at the moment she was using up all her breath trying to keep up. She had always been a useless runner, and it reminded her briefly of the first time she had encountered a Dalek when she had ended up locked in a room with one, but that was a long, long time ago.

They sprinted out of the woods, and turned down the street when, without warning, Lucy skidded to a halt and swore loudly. The Doctor nearly ran her over, and Amy and Rory both ran ahead a few paces before they realized she'd stopped. Rose was far enough back to stop.

"What's the matter?" Amy panted, voicing Rose's thoughts. Lucy didn't answer, she just stood there, and straightened up, a hand on her hip. She looked around, and sighed.

"Why do you do this to me?" she groaned. "Why do you ALWAYS do this?"

What, disappear?" asked Amy and Rose, practically in unison. Amy cast a sideways glance at Rose and grinned. Rose could tell they were going to get along well. Lucy looked at them and smiled.

"Get's old, doesn't it?" she asked.

"You get used to it," said Rose. Everybody who ever traveled with the Doctor knew that he had a nasty habit of disappearing.

"So, what do we do?" asked Rory. Lucy looked around.

"Well first," she said, "lets get out of the road."

Rose looked at the pavement beneath her feet, and sure enough, a great big line was under her feet. The five of them moved onto the sidewalk, and the Doctor, who had been strangely quiet for the last minute or two spoke up.

"Second," he said. "How do you know who we are, and how did you know how to find us?" he asked. "And who are you?" he added. Lucy looked at him.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," she asked. "But I'll start with the easy stuff. As to who I am, well you know, but I've been traveling with the Doctor for, oh, two years? Or at least close, you lose track of time in the TARDIS."

"Two years?" asked Amy. "Not long after we left then," she said. "He just can't stand being alone, can he?" Lucy nodded.

"He was pretty cut up, had a lot of good things to say about you two, but yeah, I think it was a couple weeks after you left."

"How did you meet him?" Rose interjected. She loved these stories, hearing all the ridiculous things that happened while she was gone, remembering when she had met the Doctor in a shop, surrounded by a basement full of dummies. Lucy grinned.

"Now that, is an interesting one," she said. "Christmastime, in the year of Our Lord, 1825 in London. Ran into him, literally, right out side a bakery."

"Hold on," the Doctor interrupted. "How on earth were you in 1825, and what on earth were you doing?" As an answer, Lucy held up something that looked like a very large, very clunky watch.

"Jack had something like that," Rose said.

"Are you a - " began the Doctor.

"No, I am not a Time Agent, a Time Agent gave me this, but after I hopped into the year 1821, it broke and I got stuck. As for what I was doing, I was tracking a group of Krillitaines."

"You were tracking a group of _what?_" asked Rory incredulously.

"Krillitaines," repeated Lucy.

"How do you know about Krillitaines?" asked the Doctor. Lucy sighed.

"Well, you dolt, I wasn't born in 1825, was I? I was born in the 25th century, and I thought I'd seen it all until I saw a guy get killed by a javelin." She said grimly.

"Right," said Amy. "I'm guessing there's more."

"What happened after that?" the Doctor asked. Lucy frowned.

"Well, I was just hanging out to watch, and I obviously tried to leave, but as I did, they brought the dead guy in on a stretcher, and the tarp slipped off his head a moment. And you know what he did? The bastard _winked_ at me."

"What, he just popped back to life and started flirting with you?" asked Amy, voicing Rose's thoughts.

"Boy, that sounds like somebody I used to know," Rose said, thinking of Jack. Was that his way of life or something?

"It _was_ somebody you know," Lucy said. "I met him two hours later after waiting to try and find him, when he appeared outside the stadium and asked me my name. He was a nice guy, I knew him a few years, called himself Captain Jack Harkness, but I always called him Harkness. Never Captain, and certainly not Captain Jack. He gave me this teleport device, and we were going to try and meet Charles Dickens, but I over shot and landed in 1821, and the bloody thing broke, so I was stuck."

"Excuse me, _Captain_ Jack Harkness?" asked Amy, eyebrows lifted skyward. Rose grinned.

"Yeah…" she said. "Don't ask."

"And then you met the Doctor while chasing Krillitaines?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, we were both running at the same spot in different directions, and we both had our own tracking devices we were staring at, so we ran right into each other. I think I irritated him quite a bit, because he had just arrived, and I had been tracking the Krillitaines progress for weeks, so I knew more than he did. He didn't like that," she said with a grin. "But he let me tag along, and we bagged them in the end."

"And now you travel with him?" asked Amy.

"Yep," she said. "We've done all kinds of fantastic things together, one time involving an accidental trip into history, which was how I knew you, Doctor," she said.

"Really?" asked the Doctor. "When was that? I wish I'd seen you," he seemed quite happy with the situation, but his smile slackened when he saw the expression on Lucy's face.

"It wasn't fun," she said quietly. "For some reason, we stumbled on the battle at Canary Wharf,"

Rose felt something drop in the pit of her stomach. _Oh God…_she thought. It all came flooding back to her in that moment, the Cybermen, the Daleks, Torchwood, all of it…the day she lost the Doctor. The day her life had changed, and it had all ended. The traveling, the laughter, and the Doctor she knew and loved. He had changed so much after that day.

"It was a long time before he could say anything about the experience, but for some reason, he needed to watch all of it. We roamed the building, staying out of sight, and watching. By the way," she added, looking in Rose's direction. "I always wanted to congratulate you on your part. You were brilliant."

"Thanks," she muttered. There was another pause.

"So now," said Amy, breaking the awful silence, "We've got to track down the Doctor."

"Yeah, where is that man, that idiot, why did he go disappearing like that? It's not like he didn't know I was bringing you," she said irritably.

"How did he know?" the Doctor asked, his curiosity resurfacing. Rose looked at him a moment, and noticed he had been extremely quiet at the mentioning of Canary Wharf. It had obviously caused some painful memories to resurface, as it had for her. She looked back at Lucy, and had the feeling that she knew a lot more than she let on.

"This," she said. She took out a post card. "I decided to take a break, and I went on vacation to Norway, and visited - "

"Bad Wolf Bay," Rose whispered. "Dålig Ulv Stranden,"

"Yeah," Lucy said distantly. "Sent him a picture, e-card, whatever those things are. About five minutes later the TARDIS materialized about three feet in front of me and he pulled me in, yelling at me to tell him why I chose that particular post-cart, and that particular spot in Norway. I said I didn't know, and then he told me what Bad Wolf meant, and that whenever you reappeared, everything always seemed to go to hell, and boy was he right,"

"Well thanks," Rose spat at her, but she wasn't too irritated. It seemed as though she had spent too much time with the Doctor; with all hell breaking loose around her. It wasn't her fault, it was just that cataclysmic events always seemed to be set in motion, and then she would see the Doctor.

"What do you know about the problem now?" asked Rory. Lucy looked at him.

"All we know is that there is something up there that is working on obscuring the sunlight, and whatever it was did that about eight minutes ago, and could be long gone already, as it probably thought somebody would try and investigate as soon as the blip happened," she said grimly. The Doctor frowned slightly, and then looked off, as though he was staring into space, but then he narrowed his eyes.

"Somebody's coming," he said quietly. Rose spun around, and sure enough, two people were sprinting towards them from down the road. Amy, Rory, and Lucy all turned quickly to see the two people getting closer. Rose squinted, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, and the moment she got a better look at their faces, she felt a little leap of joy somewhere in her midsection, mixed with confusion. She lowered her hand, beaming, and looked at the Doctor. He had put on his glasses in an attempt to see them better. After all those years of making himself look clever, Rose was fairly certain that the Doctor actually believed he needed glasses now.

A moment later, recognition spread across his face, and he grinned that old, familiar grin that she loved so much.

"Well look who it is," he said.

"Speak of the devil," said Rose quietly, smiling.

For Martha Jones, and none other than Captain Jack Harkness had just sprinted up to them, both of them completely winded.

"Hey!" said Lucy happily. Jack looked up at her and grinned.

"Hello Lucy," he said. "miss me much?"

"Doctor!" interjected Martha, smiling. "I knew I'd find you here! What was that space ship? We saw it a few blocks away, and thought if there's a great big space ship falling from the sky, the Doctor's bound to be there, and I was right!"

"Well, you're pretty much right," he said carefully. She looked at him, with narrowed eyes.

"Come on then, what was it? Something in the space ship? And what the hell was the darkness about?" she asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Well, you did find me, but I'm not the Doctor you think I am, and that crashing space ship," he said, with an odd expression on his face; it seemed as though he was torn between being embarrassed, and feeling awkward. "That was us."

Martha stood there for a moment, and Rose noticed that Jack wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, and was looking at Amy. Amy was noticing too.

"So, you're the other Doctor? The one that Donna made all those years ago?" asked Martha incredulously. The Doctor nodded.

"Apparently the other one wears bowties now," supplied Rose. Martha frowned.

"So he's changed?" she asked. Rose nodded solemnly, and their quiet mourning was interrupted by Jack.

"Hello," he said smoothly, holding his hand out to Amy, who shook it, somewhat warily. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

Amy looked rather affronted, and jerked her hand away from him a moment later. It appeared to Rose that Jack had been pulling her closer. Amy made a funny sort of noise, the type someone makes when their offended or irritated.

"Married, for starters," she said irritably. Jack looked mildly surprised. This was probably the first time in his life that his charms, rather than charming the lady had backfired. "And you can stop flirting with me right now, thank you." She hissed. Jack put his hand down, looking remarkably uncomfortable, being him, and Rose found it hard to stop grinning. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Ah – hem," she said. "So, who are you?" she asked Martha. Martha looked around.

"Sorry, Martha, Martha Jones, and you are…?"

"Lucy Scullvanger," said Lucy, extending her hand, which Martha shook.

"Oh, and I'm Amy," said Amy. "And this is my husband, Rory,"

Rory nodded at Martha and Jack, but didn't say anything. He was so different from Amy, who was all chatter and spirit.

"So, Lucy, did the Doctor say anything about where he might be off to before you came to find us?" asked Rose, getting back on the important topic once again.

"No, he didn't, but…" she trailed off, staring at some point behind Rose, and she turned around.

"Well, for starters, Lucy, you must always know, that I am a madman with a box, and said madman, with said box, sometimes just needs to…disappear."

And there he was. Rose stared at him, her mouth slightly open, looking at the man she had known so well. His hair was quite a bit darker, and slightly longer, and sure enough, there was the bowtie that Amy had spoken of. However, there was something else that she had not expected. He was wearing a cheeky grin, similar to that of her old Doctor's, but it was the thing atop his head that made her stare.

"Oh, brilliant," the Doctor grumbled, voicing Rose's thoughts. "I've got no dress sense," Lucy groaned.

"Oh…my…God…" she whispered. "Save me!"

Amy, however was laughing.

"Doctor!" she said, and she ran up to him, because nobody else seemed able too.

"Ha, ha," he said, grinning and casting a quick glance at everyone. "Hello Pond!"

"What is that?" asked Martha. The Doctor looked at her.

"What does it look like?" he asked her.

"It looks like you've got a cake on your head," mused Lucy. The Doctor shot her a dirty look.

"It's a fez," he said, as though this was the most obvious and wonderful thing in the world. "I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool."

Everyone just stared at him. Rose was torn between being afraid and slightly amused. Was he the Doctor still? Her Doctor? The one she had come to care for so much, and the bigger question: Did he still care for her? However, as she looked at him, there was something about him, and as he looked at the group of people, his eyes found hers, and they stared at each other a moment. And for some reason, Rose understood. There was something in his eyes, in those new eyes, those different eyes that was still the same. She knew it was him, even though he looked different, but it was him. It was the Doctor, her Doctor, Martha's Doctor, the same Doctor she had met all those years ago in the shop basement, and she smiled.


	3. Divide and Conquer

**nat-nav**: Wait and see...8D

* * *

><p>"I beg to differ," said Lucy. "Please, for the sake of the rest of us…" she flicked her fingers at him, beckoning him to take it off. He glared at her a moment, but upon looking at everyone else's faces, he sighed and pulled it off.<p>

"You lot are so dull," he said irritably.

"What were you doing?" Lucy hissed in return.

"I was taking a trip to the sun and back, see what was the problem," the Doctor said smugly.

"And?" asked Martha. The Doctor smiled, and looked at the other Doctor. His expression became difficult to read.

"So, it's you then," he said.

"It's me," replied the other Doctor. Lucy glanced from the old Doctor to her Doctor. There was an interesting collection of emotions going around, and Lucy had a feeling that staying as a group was not the best of ideas. Jack was quiet, but he was probably just in shock from the fact that a girl wasn't remotely interested in him, Martha and Rose seemed quite torn between the two Doctors that had appeared before them, Amy seemed happy, but she was somewhat reserved; she was like Lucy: she knew what was going on. Poor Rory just seemed slightly lost.

However, everyone was spared another awkward moment by a violent shake, which felt like an earthquake. However, it was much more than that. It was so sudden and so big, that all of them were unable to brace themselves, and everyone toppled over on the sidewalk.

"That wasn't an earthquake!" shouted the old Doctor. He looked to his newer self. "There's something under us, what did you find?"

"Nothing! That's what I found, nothing, so whatever it is, they're not blocking the sun from the sun, they're blocking it from here, and whatever's here is big,"

"Which means…," the old Doctor put in as everyone scrambled to her feet.

"But how could we not have noticed?" asked Amy.

There was another shake.

"What should we do?" asked Martha desperately, however she had managed to stay upright this time, as had everyone else. Suddenly, Rose and Jack jumped at the same time.

"Time!" they said in unison. The old Doctor stared at them, and then it dawned on him.

"Of course, like the Racknoss! " he shouted.

"Why wouldn't we notice, because it wasn't put here a few days ago, or even a few years," said the new Doctor. "Good question Pond."

"The what?" asked Rory.

"Lucy! 1825, remember? Krillitaines, they were there, but we bagged them too easily, didn't we?" he asked. Lucy stared at him. She remembered chasing them all over London until they finally trapped them in and old warehouse and unfortunately ended up blowing the place up. Not how the Doctor would have liked, but it was what happened. But if they had been Krillitaines…she had done her research, and they were a lot tougher than that. She snapped her fingers.

"A diversion," she said. "Somebody knew you were there, or were going to be there, but how would they know you were there?"

"The TARDIS," said Amy suddenly. "Remember Doctor, the TARDIS said she always took you where you needed to be?" The Doctor nodded slowly.

"She knew there was something going on in 1825, so she took me there, but that was what they wanted…" He paused. His old self looked mildly impressed.

"That's clever," he mused.

"But it wasn't Krillitaines, was it?" asked Rose. "Because they change all the time, so they're easy to mimic if you need a diversion,"

The Doctor nodded at her, and smiled ever so slightly. He must have missed her, thought Lucy.

"Hold on, how do you know it was that time exactly?" asked Martha. "I mean, have there been any other times when you've been drawn away?"

"The 1940s? When we found the disguised Daleks?" suggested Amy. "Churchill phoned you. Maybe somebody planned it."

"Daleks? Again?" asked Martha. The Doctor nodded.

"Oh for crying out loud!" growled the old Doctor. "You just can't get rid of them, can you?"

"Wish I could just…blast them into a million pieces again," Rose growled.

"Sorry Rose, I'm not letting you stare into my TARDIS again," said the "new" Doctor.

"They sound like fun," said Lucy sarcastically.

"You've never met them?" asked Rose. Lucy shook her head.

"Haven't been fortunate enough," said Lucy. "Anyways, any other times, any at all?"

"I have a feeling it's one of those two," said Fez Doctor. "But, we should also check a few other places, so lets see…" he began pacing back and fourth. "You've got a TARDIS, haven't you?" he asked the old Doctor. There was a moment of silence.

"Well…"

"It crashed," Rose supplied.

"What? Who crashed it?" asked Fez. He stared at the old Doctor. "You crashed it? How could you crash it? Oh you're rubbish, aren't you!"

"Oi! You gave me a piece of _wood_, how is a decent TARDIS supposed to grow out of that?" he retorted.

"I thought you were clever!"

"How have you got a TARDIS?" asked Jack. The old Doctor looked at him.

"The last time I saw the Doctor, he gave me a piece of TARDIS to grow my own. Well, we've done that now, it took about, oh, four, five years? But it wasn't working right, it practically blew up on the first outing,"

"So we crashed," said Rose. "And now it's rebuilding."

"Well done," grumbled the "new" Doctor.

"Shut up Fez," Lucy spat. He stared at her.

"Fez?" he said incredulously.

"What? You wear fezzes now, and you're both the Doctor so I've got to call you something else don't I?"

"Call me something else?" Fez shouted. He pointed an accusing finger at the other Doctor. "Call him something else, he's the one with only one heart!"

"Oi! Watch it!" Rose growled.

"For crying out loud, will you lot just SHUT UP!" bellowed Amy. Everybody stopped and stared at her. She looked thoroughly irritated, and was standing there with her arms crossed. She smiled. Oh, Lucy liked her.

"Now then," said Amy. "We've got work to do, but for starters," she turned to her Doctor, and gave him a pat on the cheek. "You're pretty." She said sweetly. Then, she walked to the other Doctor. "And you're pretty." She did the same thing to him. He seemed torn between irritation and amusement.

"I've got a teleport, and so does Jack," said Lucy, changing the subject. The Doctors nodded, and Fez clapped his hands together.

"Right then, Jack, Martha, Doctor, you three are going to go check out 1944. Rory, you're coming with me, we're going to do some Timey Wibbly stuff. Rose, Lucy, Amy, you three are going to go back to 1825 and see what's going on," said Fez.

"Can't I go with you?" asked Amy, looking somewhat put off.

"Just go with them, it won't be long," said Fez. "It was random, but it worked."

Lucy had a feeling that the Doctor was not being random at all. She could tell he didn't want to be around Rose, Martha, or the other Doctor, and she had a shrewd idea ast to why.

"You're going to have to repair this…again," said Jack, grinning. The Doctor glared at him a little, but smiled.

"I suppose so," he said dryly. He took out his sonic screwdriver, flicked a button and Lucy watched as it worked away on Jack's teleport.

"Mine too," said Lucy, holding out her wrist. The Doctor sighed, and repaired hers as well.

"Right," said the Doctor. "Now, I'll come and get you in…oh, four hours? If you aren't back here, then I'll track you down, after all, time travelers are easy to find. Good luck!" With that, the Doctor turned and darted off of the sidewalk.

"Come on Roricus!" he shouted. Rory looked at Amy, a worried expression on his face.

"Go on, we'll be fine!" Amy said reassuringly. "Get out of here, I'll see you in a few!"

"Hours," Rory muttered. "Be careful."

And he too disappeared into the woods. Lucy looked at the other Doctor, Jack, and Martha.

"Good luck guys," she said. She walked up to Jack, and shamelessly gave him a great big hug.

"It's great to see you again," she said, grinning. "Now, go on, to 1944 with you!"

"You be careful, alright? You're a human now, don't you forget that," said Rose.

"Ah, you know me, I'll be fine, always have been, always will be," said the Doctor with a grin.

"Come on then, it's not like we're never going to see each other again," said Amy impatiently.

"You never know," said Rose solemnly. She looked at Martha and Jack. "Good to see you Martha, Jack," she said with a smile.

"Good luck!" said Martha.

"Tally ho!" said Jack, and he held out his arm for the Doctor and Martha to take. Lucy sighed, and punched a few numbers into her teleport.

"Alright, hold on you two, this is going to be rough," she said. Rose and Amy held onto her arm, gripping it tightly. She pressed a button.

"Three, two…" she said quietly, but just before one, she looked up suddenly, and met Jacks eyes. His expression was solemn, and she held his gaze for a brief moment. She had a feeling, that strange feeling you get that something's going to happen. "One."

There was a gut wrenching lurch and the street disappeared. Amy and Rose shrieked, and Lucy felt both of their grips slipping. The teleport was faulty, the Doctor hadn't repaired it right!

"Hold on!" she shouted into the whirlwind of travel, but even as she said this, they both slipped out of her grasp, and moments later, she slammed into the ground, and Lucy knew no more.


	4. Not So Smooth

Not my best of chapters, but...eh...explains a bit. Rawr, hope you all like!

**Kathryn Hart:** First story I ever read, I reviewed chapter 1 and said "Better get ch. 2 up soon".

then I read there were fifteen more chapters to read.

lolcats. 8D

* * *

><p>BANG.<p>

"Oi! What was that about!"

"Sorry Doctor,"

"Ouch! That was my foot!"

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Was that you touching me?"

"No! I didn't do anything!"  
>"JACK!"<p>

"WHAT?"  
>"Alright, just shut up! Both of you shut up a minute!"<p>

There was a ringing silence following this. A woman walking past the junkyard paused, and stared into the darkness, squinting to see what was going on. However, when nothing appeared, she merely shrugged, grabbed her suitcase and went on her merry way. A few seconds later, there was a funny ringing sound, and suddenly, an old, wooden wardrobe from the middle of the junkyard exploded. It had been face down, so the wardrobes occupants had been forced to blast the entire thing into multiple pieces. Following this explosion, three people fell out of the space previously occupied by the wardrobe in which they had been contained.

They straightened up, revealing Martha, Jack, and the Doctor as he looked in his tenth regeneration. The Doctor was rubbing a spot on his cheek, which looked rather dirty.

"I mean, seriously," he said. "Did you have to kick me? It wasn't like there was much room, and you just thought it was me? And Jack was in the room? Martha! I thought you were cleverer than that," he sighed, tutting and sat himself down on a moldy old chair.

"Sorry Doctor," Martha sighed. She looked at Jack. "Not at all as smooth as last time," she growled. Jack shrugged.

"These things are a bit dodgy sometimes, nothing I can do," he said. Martha glared at him.

"The least you can do is keep your hands to yourself," she spat.

"It was dark, I couldn't see anything," Jack said with supposed innocence. Martha rolled her eyes, and then looked at the Doctor smiling.

"Just like old times?" she asked. He looked up at her, and grinned that old, mad grin that she knew so well.

"Just like old times!" he said, and he jumped to his feet.

"So where are we?" he said. "Jack, you set the coordinates for London, but I think something went amiss, because I don't think we're in London, or at least, in the center of London anyways."

"Well," said Jack, checking his teleport. "It looks to me like we're in London, on the outskirts," said Jack.

"Brilliant!" said the Doctor cheerfully.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Martha asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"No idea, something out of the ordinary, but not a Dalek," he said cheerfully. "You had to bring us here at night?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the gratitude," he said sarcastically. "I got us here, be grateful for that, I don't know if you can say the same for the others."

The Doctor, who had been walking away briskly to look around the place, spun around and looked at Jack. Martha was staring at him too, horror on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she said. Jack looked uncomfortable. The Doctor strode back over to him, staring at him with an extremely worried expression on his face.

"What did you see, did something happen?" he asked.

"I don't think Lucy plugged the coordinates in right," he said. "I also think you're screwdriver isn't working very well," he added. The Doctor looked horrified, and flipped his screwdriver on. Sure enough, the bright blue light was duller, and that wonderfully familiar ringing was slightly pathetic. Martha swallowed.

"Indigo was supposed to be dangerous, it was worse than these things, and I made it alright" she said. The Doctor put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Yeah…" he said. "But there was still every possibility you could have been scattered into atoms as well, you just got lucky," he said.

"Twice?"

"She has a point," Jack supplied. "They could have made it," The Doctor looked up at him, and for a moment, Martha thought he was going to shout at him, but he didn't.

"Could have?" he said quietly. "But you know that's not what I'm going to be thinking, and it's not what you're going to be thinking either,"

He sounded terrified, and Martha looked up at the sky a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Well there's nothing we can do right now. Lucy's clever, she might have been able to do something," she said.

"I really hope you're right," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's go have a look around."

* * *

><p>"Amy? Amy!"<p>

Something was prodding her. Or someone? Amy groaned, and blinked. Everything was rather blurry, but she was vaguely aware of something yellow in front of her. Actually, there was quite a lot of yellow.

"That was bumpy," she said groggily. There was a small chuckle from somewhere around her.

"Tell me about it," came a voice. Amy blinked harder. Goodness, this was difficult. However, after a few moments, everything began coming into focus, and Amy propped herself up on her elbows, and realized that she was leaning on something fairly soft, but slightly prickly. She looked down: hay bales.

"That explains the yellow," she said groggily. Then, as if somebody had dumped a bucket of water on her head, and she sat bolt upright. Everything was crystal clear, the teleport, the ripping sensation, Rose, Lucy. She looked around frantically, and realized it had been Rose poking her.

"Rose!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness, you...oh! Er, you okay?" Amy stared at Rose, her eyes slightly wider. She swallowed.

"I know," Rose said grimly. "It looks worse than it is though truly,"

For the entire right side of her face was covered in dark, dried up and crusty blood, from what looked like a nasty cut above her eye. A moment later, Amy felt an odd sticky, and somewhat painful sensation on her elbow, and looked to see a similar sight there.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "How did you get that, why are we here, and where is Lucy?"

"I dunno," said Rose, slightly helpless. Amy frowned.

"Well, let's see what the date is," Amy suggested. "Then we can find her."

"Right," said Rose. She rubbed at her face, looked at her hands and pulled a face. "Uggh…funny, I don't actually remember getting this, we must have crashed," Rose remarked, looking around. "And in a good place too. Otherwise…" Amy took that moment to take in the surroundings as well. They had landed in a barn, a fairly large one too, and in what looked like the hayloft.

"We'd be dead," Amy finished. She looked back at Rose again, who was still rubbing at her face. "God, I can't go out like this," she muttered to herself.

"Come on," said Amy, "We've got to find Lucy. Rose nodded, and the two of them scrambled across the loft, and down the ladder. Lucky for them, there was nobody in the barn at the time. Amy jumped down, and observed the crash site. It wasn't much. There were a few horses peering curiously over the stalls at them, but aside from them, and the stink of manure, there was nothing. Rose dropped down beside her, and made an attempt to brush herself off.

"Don't," Amy said, catching her arm. Rose looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We'll fit in more, seeing we didn't bother to change," said Amy.

"Right," said Rose with a sigh. "Lets go then."

The two of them wandered out of the old barn, and into the street to get a good look. It was certainly in the right time period, that much Amy knew. It was a busy day, and it was cold. The middle of winter, and she was wearing a tee shirt and a lightweight jacket! She shivered. Rose was somewhat better dressed, in fact, she could even pass for the time period. She was wearing a nice, long, rather fancy looking coat, and the only thing that was different was that she was wearing a pink wooly hat. Amy stared.

"You did not look like that earlier," she said. Rose stared down at herself.

"No," she said. "I…I didn't…" she twirled the coat around. "It's nice though," she remarked. "But you look the same, why's that?"

"No idea, but whoever did it has a slap in the face coming their way," Amy growled. Rose frowned.

"Well, I'm roasting in this thing," she said, and she pulled the massive coat off, and tossed it at Amy, revealing another, smaller jacket. Rose snorted.

"This is so weird," she said.

"Why didn't I notice you were wearing different cloths?" Amy asked, more to herself than Rose. "Thanks," she added as she pulled the coat on.

"Don't mention it," Rose said. Suddenly, she looked extremely aggravated.

"We've got to figure out if we're in the right year first though," said Amy.

"We are," Rose said shortly. Amy looked at her.

"And you know….how?" she asked skeptically. Rose glanced at her, and her eyes flashed.

"I just do, so shut up, and come on," she replied shortly. Rose hurried on irritably out into the street, and Amy stopped, looking after her, surprised and offended at this sudden rude treatment. She narrowed her eyes as Rose marched off, and was slightly confused, and concerned as she wrapped the coat tighter around herself and followed.

"Go on," Jim urged. "try again."

Jim, a tall sturdy youth of twenty, obliged his friend's encouragement and reached out with the butt of his gun, and poked the girl. She stirred a little, followed by low chuckles and hoots from the other guys. The girl sat up groggily from the cobblestone alleyway on which she lay, and opened her eyes. Jim's eyes glanced up and down at her, and he noticed with a smirk, that she was hardly wearing anything. She looked almost like a boy, with long, odd blue pants and a strange looking coat. Or was it even a coat? He didn't know. All he knew was that there was a girl, in an alleyway, alone with him and his mates. They had been screwing off, taking a break from their duties as young soldiers.

"Wha…?" asked the girl. She looked extremely confused. "What year is it?"

All five of them laughed heartily, realizing that they were going to have a good time with this one.

"Somebody buy you one to many drinks love?" asked Charley, Jim's best mate.

"It's 1825, sweetheart," Jim supplied.

"Oh," the girl giggled, confirming her intoxication. "Good year…oh my, I certainly had a rough trip, didn't I? Where am I?"

"No matter," Jim said, grinning. "We'll help you out."

The girl stopped, and there was a flicker of fear in her eyes as she looked at the boys. She wasn't stupid.

"No…" she said wistfully. "I can manage,"

"I don't think you can," said Jim. This was more or less true, because as the girl tried to get to her feet, she collapsed. Then, she started to giggle uncontrollably. She tried again to stand, but this time was successful, but she couldn't walk very well. She staggered over to Jim's horse, where she caught herself by leaning against it. The horse turned and looked at her, ears pricked, and she stared at it for a moment. She giggled again.

"Come on then sweetheart," Jim said, grinning as he approached her. He reached for her arm. In that moment, she looked up at him, and he froze. She was not at all intoxicated. She knew exactly what she was doing. In less than a second, she had hold of the horse's reins, and jabbed the horse in the flanks. By instinct, the horse leaped forward right at Jim, who darted to the side, and felt his rifle wrenched out of his hands. As the horse jumped forward, the girl swung up onto his back, pointing the rifle right at Jim.

"All of you, stay put!" she shouted, her voice strong and clear, her eyes sparkling with fury and determination. Jim put his hands up, and the others lowered their own rifles, in an effort to spare their companion. She steadied the horse, who pawed the ground furiously.

"Now then, where am I?" she growled.

"Downtown London, miss," Jim said in a small voice.

"What's the date?" she asked. Jim just stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"THE DATE!" she snarled.

"December 21st!" he said quickly. Her eyes sparkled with malice.

"Right," she said, and her expression softened. "You know," she added. "You really ought to get some backbone." She threw Jim's rifle at him, hitting him in not too gently, "Did you honestly think I was going to shoot you?"

Before anyone could react, she spun the horse around, and disappeared down the alley with a clatter of hooves. Two of the boys made to get their horses, but Jim held out his hand.

"Let her go," he said, his expression odd. "Whoever she is, there's more like her where she came from, and I think it's best we leave her alone."

How very right he was.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and review!<p> 


	5. Careful What You Wish For

Hello! Thanks for the reviews guys! (pssst...would love some more *wink wink* lol) Sorry this update took so long. This is sort of a "blah" chapter. Zee Doctor does lots of thinking...real action comin' up soon! 8D

* * *

><p>Rory was somewhat irritated by all the running. For crying out loud, it was ridiculous, they were always running. Running away from monsters and aliens, people and places. However, they weren't running away from anything this time, they were running too something. The TARDIS.<p>

"Come along, Mr. Pond! Hurry up!" the Doctor shouted. He was wearing the fez again; had put it back on the second the others disappeared. He must have thought that Rory wouldn't try very hard to make him take it off, and regrettably, he was right. Rory chose not to respond to the Doctor's irritating words, and simply ran as quickly as he could to try and catch up. The Doctor bounded into the TARDIS, and as soon as Rory shut the door, the grind of the engines immediately started up. The Doctor clapped his hands together, and Rory leaned against the TARDIS consol, fidgeting slightly. _Now what?_

Why couldn't he have gone with Amy? Or why couldn't Amy have gone with the Doctor, and he could have gone with Rose and Lucy? Rory just had a feeling she would have been safer. He hated the idea of their separation, but it was too late to do anything now. Rory stared into the long, tube like structural center of the TARDIS, (he didn't know what to call it) as he thought about the last hour…no, the last half hour…no, the last twenty minutes. Fifteen. That was more like it. It was incredible, but he supposed that it was just something that came with the job description.

His thoughts were interrupted by something soft and red hitting him in the face. He started a little, and picked up the small, red object, stared at it a moment, and then looked up staring at the Doctor.

"You're joking," he said. "Seriously? What sort of idiot do you think I am?" The Doctor grinned, dashing up to him and patting him on the head as one would a dog.

"Come now Mr. Pond, it's time you got into _real _fashion," he said cheerfully. He then proceeded to clap the fez onto Rory's head. He wished Amy was here; the Doctor would never act like this with her around. Or maybe even Lucy…or Rose…or Martha…the Doctor only ever seemed to travel with girls, and now Rory was beginning to understand why: because girls were the only ones who could put him in his place. He pulled the fez off his head, and stared at it, partially amused, worried, and irritated.

"Define 'real'," he said. The Doctor grinned, and parked the TARDIS with a shudder, and Rory tossed the fez aside. The Doctor, distracted by wherever it was they had landed, bounded out of the TARDIS, and Rory followed. The moment he stepped outside, he felt a slight jolt in the pit of his stomach. He knew where they were.

"This is the place," he said quietly. The Doctor did not hear.

"I needed to start here," the Doctor said, but it seemed more as though he was saying it to the room at large…well, the plains. They were in the United States; where the Doctor had been shot. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Why did we come here?" he asked the Doctor. The Doctor seemed preoccupied, and without looking at Rory, he spoke in a somewhat distant voice.

"That instinct of mine," he said quietly. "I felt like we should be here. Why? I have no idea, but-"

There was a deafening bang, and for some reason, Rory was not at all startled. Especially since the fez now drifted, almost lazily to the ground with a smoking hole through the top. However, the Doctor seemed just as surprised as ever for some reason, but his expression was grim. It had always been a puzzle for Rory; the Doctor and River Song. Of course, she was Melody, his and Amy's daughter, but she was still quite the puzzle. It had been a long time since he'd seen River. Rory turned to face the source of all the noise.

There she stood, some ten yards away, the pistol smoking in her outstretched hand. She was wearing exactly the same outfit she had been wearing on the day the Doctor had been shot; an overload of blue jean.

"Hello Sweetie," she said in a silky voice. The Doctor stared at her a moment, and a slight smile played momentarily at his lips.

"Hello River," he said quietly. She strode towards him, shaking her head.

"Are you ever going to get my message?" she asked him, almost like he was a kid. "I thought I told you never to wear that thing."

The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply. "And the TARDIS likes the look." Rory snorted. He wondered what she would have said two years ago when she briefly inhabited a human body if the Doctor had put on a fez. River rolled her eyes. The Doctor seemed finished with the previous subject.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. River paused, and her eyes narrowed slightly. Rory wasn't entirely sure what passed between them, but somehow he knew that from that point on, things between them were going to be different.

"I might ask you the same thing," River said coolly. The Doctor frowned slightly.

"There's something buried in the earth, something dangerous, and we're trying to figure out who put it there," he said carefully.

"Well," said River. "If it's any help, you won't find anything here,"

"How do you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"Spoilers," River said with a grin. The Doctor looked at her, a grin playing on his lips.

"You know sometimes I think you just say that because you don't know yourself, am I right?"

River didn't answer.

"So, since there's nothing here, where do you think we should go next?" asked Rory. All three of them had returned to the TARDIS.

"Well, the most likely places that there will be answers would be places I've been called, or places the TARDIS took me because she thought I needed to be there," he said.

"Well, this wasn't a bad place to start," River said.

"No, but there's nothing here, so where should we go next?" he pondered a moment. Rory watched him for a moment, and suddenly, he had an idea.

"What about that little boy?" he asked. River and the Doctor looked at him.

"What little boy?" asked the Doctor.

"You know, what was his name…George, he sent you a message to save him from the monsters," Rory said uncertainly. The Doctor stared at him, and then grinned.

"Good show, Rory the Roman!" he said with a grin. In an instant, the TARDIS came to life, and they rattled off into time and space, searching for the little boy who was afraid of the monsters.

However, their luck was no better. They carefully avoided themselves (when they had helped George), and searched around the city for anything unusual, but nothing came. They searched the junkyard, talked to the police, wandered the streets, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, and Rory was really starting to get worried now. What on earth were they going to do? He wanted to find Amy and Rose. And Lucy. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of Amy being with Lucy. There was something odd about that girl, and Rory did not like it one bit.

The Doctor leaned up against the TARDIS counsel, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration. Where on earth could they go? He supposed it could be in 1941 or 1825, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. He was scared for the others, and was really beginning to regret splitting up. How selfish he had been. He wasn't ready to talk to Rose, or Martha, or even Jack, and especially not the other Doctor. The human Doctor. Oh, what he would have given to be him.

So, he had sent them all off on separate jobs, splitting them up and going instead with Rory. He liked hanging around Rory. It was nice to have a guys company for a change. He always seemed to hang around girls. He didn't even really know why. The Doctor tried to think of any other place he had been called that seemed likely, but it was hard. He was staring into the blackness of his eyelids, and then it came to him. It fairly ripped him apart, but it was worth a try. After all, it could have happened any time. What difference was seven years?

"I know where to go," he said quietly. He started up the engines, and the TARDIS seemed to leap into the vortex, and almost effortlessly take him where he wanted to go. She missed it too. She missed it as much as he did, and even though it was painful to go back, he wanted too so badly. He wanted to see those days again, when everything had been perfect, just to prove they were real, and they hadn't all been just a silly dream. But she wasn't a dream.

"Where are we going?" asked Rory; he seemed anxious and a little bit apprehensive. He was worrying about Amy of course. And he should be. The Doctor was worrying about her too. The TARDIS landed smoothly, and with a deep breath, he rushed to the door, followed closely by River and Rory, and threw it open.

His breath caught in his throat, and he stood there, the air was sweet, and the wind blowing gently across the water. The city was the same, well, of course it was. It was that year, that very same year. They had parked some distance from where he had been last time, but close to the hospital.

"Where are we?" asked Rory.

"New Earth, about a billion years on the future, but also around….the year 2006," he said quietly.

"You've spoken of this before," River said quietly. She looked at him through those deep, mysterious eyes, and he looked back. He did not respond. Instead, he ran towards the hospital. Maybe…just maybe he could catch something. No, this was not earth, so nothing was planted here now, he was just using this as a way to get to Earth at the right time period and not overshoot like he usually did.

"Why would we be on New Earth, doesn't this problem concern 'Old Earth'?" Rory asked irritably. The Doctor glared at him.

"Maybe I just fancied a trip here, while everyone else is risking their lives for us," he growled. Rory looked taken aback.

"We're using this spot to get to Earth at the proper time, I was called here by the Face of Boe, and…" he trailed off.

There they were. He tried to conceal himself, but neither would recognize him if they saw him, so there really wasn't any harm in it. He watched as he walked, a spring in his step, the newly regenerated Doctor and Rose Tyler. He had been so happy, so full of life, happier than he had been in a very long time, and then it had been destroyed. Taken away. Lost forever. He missed that face. He had loved being his Tenth regeneration, all cheeky and skinny, with his hair sticking up and all over the place, Rose Tyler at his side. Those had been the best days.

"Hold on…" said Rory. "Are you sure you actually didn't just fancy a trip?"

"Come on," the Doctor said quietly as his older self and Rose disappeared into the hospital. "Let's go find out if anything's happening at home."

They found themselves in London in the year 2006, and immediately the Doctor began investigating.

"River, why don't you go poking around, the London Eye area, Rory, you go opposite of her, and I'll go another way," he said cheerfully. "Meet back here in an hour or give a ring if you find something."

River wasn't to be fooled. He knew that she knew he wanted to be alone for a while, to think about what was going on. Rory seemed slightly confused, but he didn't seem to catch on as well as River did. The three of them parted company, and went off to look in their separate directions.

The Doctor was fairly certain that nothing was here. He had a feeling that he would know if there was, but he still wanted to look anyways. He needed the time to think. He needed to understand what was going on.

However, at the moment, he thought of Rose. It had been difficult to read her expression when he had found everyone together. There was a certain amount of pain in seeing her, as there was a certain amount of joy. He had missed her, oh, how he had missed her, but it also frightened him, seeing her. What if she didn't care about him anymore? What if she liked the human Doctor? Never mind him, she had a man who wasn't going to change his face, who wasn't going to drop her off in a parallel universe and leave her there. He hadn't wanted too, but there had been no other alternative. However, what had surprised him was that as much as she seemed to adore the human Doctor, and him her, the Doctor had spotted no ring, or anything of the sort. He wondered why.

And then there was Martha. They always seemed to part ways, ready to never see each other again, and then they would meet. That always seemed to be how it was. He wondered where Mickey was, it had been ages since he had seen him. Martha, the clever doctor, a real doctor as a matter of fact. It was good to see her again, but he still felt guilty about her.

However, his mind drifted to Donna. She had suffered the worst fate of all, and it was probably impossible for him to ever see her again, or to ever get her to remember without being killed. He wondered what would happen if he were to walk up to her and say hello. After all, she didn't know his eleventh regeneration. Of all his companions, he felt the most terribly for her. She had been a lot like a sister to him; stubborn, irritating, always bickering, but kind when she needed to be. She had been an idiot when he needed her to be, and she had been clever. Oh, she was brilliant at times. He wished he could see her again.

He heard it.

A voice.

Inside his head.

_Have you ever heard the phrase, be careful what you wish for? _


	6. The Doctor's New Name

Hello! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This will be my last chapter for a little while, but don't worry, I will come back to this!  
>For the time being, I will be working on There's An Angel in My Living Room, (sounds like it is), and my other story I Stole a Time Lord will<br>be updated occasionally. It is seasons 1-6 and beyond told from the TARDIS's perspective.

Thanks again for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, is that actually going to do any good?" Martha asked skeptically. The Doctor looked up at her. He had been sonicking a garbage can out of (what it looked like to Martha) frustration. He pulled a scowl. Jack seemed distracted; he was looking around at all the commotion. He seemed slightly nervous, and Martha noticed.<p>

"Well…" said the Doctor as a cat leaped furiously out of the garbage can and scampered off.

"Jack," Martha interrupted as the Doctor was about to answer her question. "What's the matter Jack?"

The Doctor looked over at him, and it took Jack a moment to notice that both of them were looking at him. He smiled cheekily, but failed to hide the nerves underneath.

"Nothing," he said. "Just…looking around," the Doctor looked at him a moment, and started rummaging through his pockets muttering to himself. He seemed slightly worried. Martha tried, and failed to get something out of him, and for lack of anything better to do, she looked around at the dark, disgusting alley.

They had been looking all over this god forsaken town, in the middle of a German air raid, and they had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. She walked over to the overturned garbage can and sat down.

"Hardly a good spot," said Jack, who had sat himself down on an old desk. He patted his knee. "Come have a seat."

Martha snorted.

"Jack, I'm _married_," she said, rolling her eyes. Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"Could have…" he stopped mid sentence, and his eyes widened in horror. Well…perhaps not horror, but it was the closest thing to horror you could get with Jack: a mixture of awkwardness, amusement, and fear. Martha stared at him.

"Jack," she said somewhat urgently. "Jack, what is it?"

Jack didn't reply, he was to busy staring at a point over their heads. As Martha turned to look, Jack leaped to his feet and without a word; he sprinted out of sight, and down a separate alleyway.

"Jack!" Martha called. The Doctor looked up from his rummaging.

"What?" he said. He looked around. "Wha…what was that for? You scare him off or something?"

"I…I don't know…" Martha trailed off, and then she stiffened.

"Doctor," she said sharply. The Doctor looked up at her, and followed her line of sight. Martha prepared to run for her life as the person…it looked like a man came nearer and nearer. He spotted them and slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. He smiled at them, and there was something about him that made Martha believe he wasn't going to hurt them. The Doctor didn't say anything.

"Hello," panted the man.

"Hi," Martha said uncertainly. She looked to the Doctor, but she couldn't see his face.

"Sorry to bother you," the man said. "In a bit of a rush," he straightened himself up and looked over them. He looked at the Doctor, a little bit worried.

"Feelin' alright there mate?" he asked him.

"Sorry!" said the Doctor, and Martha realized his voice had gone up about two notches; he sounded rather squeaky. "Right…sorry, er, yeah I'm fine, great! We're all fine, brilliant in fact!"

"Right," said the man. He paused a moment, as though pondering something. "What's your names?"

Martha was about to respond when the Doctor cut her off. His voice was squeaky, almost like he was shouting, but it was the sort of squeaky voice you hear on television, or in a movie when the character runs into his girlfriend while on a date, or is put in an extremely awkward situation.

"This is Angelina," he said, gesturing to Martha. "And I'm…Bartemius…Crouch…." He trailed off. Martha had to suppress a snicker. The man was looking at him with raised eyebrows, but he still smiled none the less. Martha did not question why he had given her a different name, but at the moment, only one thing was running through her mind.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," said the man. Martha stared at him, and blinked. No, this was the Doctor, right next to her. Out of pure confusion, Martha asked him a question she had sworn never to ask in her life.

"Doctor who?" she asked. The man grinned.

"Just the Doctor," said the "Doctor". Martha surveyed him. Was it a different regeneration? The man who was standing in front of her was tall, and was wearing a leather jacket. He had rather large ears, and not much hair, but his disposition seemed pleasant enough.

"This might seem a bit weird," said the "Doctor", "But have you seen anything fall from the sky recently? Would have been about a month ago, and looked something like this,"

He held up a piece of paper with a small sketch of a slightly round, cylindrical looking object.

"Ah," said the Doctor. Martha's Doctor. "Yeah…seen that I think….fell a month ago?"

"Yes!" said the other Doctor excitedly.

"Mmm…well, I dunno," the Doctor scratched his head awkwardly. "It was a while ago, sort of…a bomb that wasn't really a bomb? Ask that girl….that local, oh what was her name…" the Doctor snapped his fingers, trying to remember. "Nancy!"

"Nancy?" asked the other Doctor, surprised.

"Yeah, her, look for her," said the Doctor somewhat lamely. The other Doctor frowned slightly, but shrugged.

"Thanks," he said as he turned to leave. "Wait," he paused. "Just one more thing. I'm looking for a blond in a Union jacket,"

The Doctor made a funny choking sound that seemed somewhere between shock and laughter. Martha stared at him.

"A blond?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"In a Union jacket?"

"Yep."

"In the middle of a German air raid?"

There was a pause. The other Doctor shrugged.

"I know, I told her, but she thought she'd take it out for a spin," he sighed. "Have you seen someone like her? Oh, and it's a specific one, I didn't just wake up one morning with a craving."

Martha snorted.

"Have you checked the sky?" asked the Doctor vaguely. The other Doctor looked alarmed.

"What?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"A blond, in a Union jacket in the middle of a German air raid…well, that'd be the first place I look."

The other Doctor stared at him for a moment, and he seemed somewhat confused, but then he shrugged, and grinned.

"I suppose…"

"I wouldn't be surprised," the Doctor finished his sentence quietly. The other Doctor stared at him, and laughed.

"Fantastic!" he said.

"What is?" asked Martha. The other Doctor shrugged.

"I dunno…just sounds good," he said with a grin. "Thanks!"

With that, he turned and dashed off down the alleyway and into the darkness. The Doctor shook his head, and then closed his eyes.

"Of all names…" he muttered.

"What is it with you and Harry Potter?" Martha asked, grinning. "Angelina? Barty Crouch?"

"It was Bartemius," he snapped. Martha rolled her eyes, and then frowned.

"Mind you," she said, looking at him almost alarmed. "You do look a lot like him in the movie," she asked. The Doctor didn't answer.

"Let's go find Jack," he said evasively. He turned and started walking off.

"Doctor! You have to tell me, what the hell was that all about?" she asked.

"I came here about…oh, eight years ago or so? Rose and I…yeah, she was the blond in the Union jacket, we hadn't exactly expected to land in 1941, but there you have it. We were chasing that thing, the bomb, that medical box, with the nanogenes, I thought it was dangerous, and well, it was. Oh, and we met Jack here, that's why he disappeared, he didn't want to be seen, could have upset the time line, and who knows if he had met him already or not? We were alright, I didn't know who we were at that time, but I was looking for the bomb, and Rose,"

"What did you mean by 'check thesky'?" Martha interjected. Why again had she asked for an explanation? She had understood probably two or three words in that sentence.

"Oh, she was hanging from a barrage balloon," the Doctor said casually. "Only she could do that."

"A WHAT?" Martha said. The Doctor shushed her.

"Oi! Pipe it down, will ya?" he growled.

"Sorry," Martha mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't have any idea how she managed it, but well…she did," he grumbled.

He was walking extremely fast now, and it was getting hard for Martha to keep up.

"So what made you say Barty Crouch?" she asked, trying to pick up the conversation again.

"Bartemius," he grumbled.

"Well? God! The more I look at you, the more you look just like him!" she said, almost afraid now.

"Well…" the Doctor said without looking at her. Martha stopped dead in her tracks. The Doctor kept on walking.

"No."

There was no answer.

"No way."

"Come on Martha!"

"DOCTOR!"


	7. Doctor Who?

We're back in business baby ;D. So, I have mostly completed a plot line for this story, it's now just a matter of getting to the end I have planned, but I've got enough to go on for a while. Thanks for all your reviews guys! Also, forgive any possible misspellings...O.o

So I had a pretty good time writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Something witty saying that I don't own Dr. Who...

* * *

><p>"I just want you to know that I have no idea where I'm going," Amy said as she marched through the street. Rose chuckled to herself a little.<p>

"Neither do I, but at least you don't look like it," she commented. Amy grinned as she moved through the street.

"I find that people don't bother a woman who knows where she's going,"

"Makes sense,"

They were quiet as they wandered through the streets, looking around for any signs of Lucy – past or future. Rose wasn't entirely sure how they would be able to tell from a distance if the Lucy they were seeing was their Lucy, or the Lucy from the past, but she supposed they would figure it out. She was pretty sure that being seen by her wasn't a good idea, mostly due to the fact that she would probably be with the Doctor. They had both agreed to try and stick out as little as possible; it was difficult, as Amy was dressed rather poorly for the weather, and the time period.

"I still can't believe that I didn't get anything nice to wear," Amy grumbled, pulling Rose's coat tighter around herself. Rose merely smiled sympathetically, when something caught her attention. There was a shout from somewhere up ahead, and people scattered, but soon began clustering around a certain place.

"Come on, I bet that's her!" Rose hissed urgently, and the two of them took off at a quick jog to the scene of the commotion. However, they did not need to get close to hear what was going on.

"Oi! Can't you see where you're going? I've got a vicious alien threatening the whole of this God forsaken place and you just go crashing into me like that? Oh, BRAVO, how sporting of you! How very gentleman like!"

"Look I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to I was tracking….er, chasing…"

"Oh never mind, just sod off and leave me alone!"

Somebody broke through the crowd, and sprinted off, and Rose caught a glimpse of raven black hair. She grinned.

"OI! Did you just….? Did I….was that a sonic blaster I just saw? COME BACK!"

And with that, the Doctor sprinted out of the crowd himself, and disappeared down an alleyway. Rose and Amy looked at each other, grinning broadly.

"Remind me to ask her about their meeting when we find her," Amy said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, will do," Rose replied. "Let's go see if we can find anything where they were coming from."

Amy nodded, and the two of them set off. However, they did not get far. As they made their way through the crowded street, Rose noticed Amy looking back every so often. Finally she stopped, and Rose kept on walking a few feet before she realized. She back tracked several steps.

"What?" she asked. Amy's eyes darted from one point ahead of them, to somewhere off to the side. Then, she started walking again, and whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"That bloke over there has been staring at us ever since the Doctor and Lucy went by," she hissed. Rose scanned the crowd, and felt her stomach lurch a little bit as she noticed a rather tall, think man not just watching now, but following them. Rose and Amy both sped up, walking briskly as though they knew where they were going. Rose kept glancing back, and was so focused on who was behind her, that she was extremely surprised when Amy's arm swung out and stopped her all of a sudden. She looked forward, and was about to say "What?" when her heart skipped several beats. A soldier, or a police officer (she couldn't quite tell them apart) was standing right in front of them, glaring at the two of them fiercely. Neither woman said anything for a long time, until finally, Amy found her voice.

"Er, sorry sir, can we help you?" she asked tentatively. The man's keen bright green eyes snapped on Amy.

"What are you women doing out and about like this?" he hissed. His voice was low, and sounded rather hoarse, like he didn't speak very often. His manner of speaking was also rather broken, and slightly monotonous, though not quite like a Dalek, (which had been the first thing to pop up in Rose's head) more like it wasn't used to speaking the language. He. Rose paused a moment – she had thought of the man as an "it", and felt a curious tingling sensation in her stomach. She gulped.

"We're walking," Amy said defensively. She too seemed to sense that whatever this was, it was not a human. Rose was beginning to think that they had found the right place. Another man joined him, and they both stared at the two women suspiciously. Rose swore she heard a hiss, but it might have been her imagination. Then again, it might not. Amy took a step back.

"Well then," she said brightly. "If that's all."

They moved faster than the Doctor confronted with a pear. All of a sudden, two nasty looking shot guns were in their faces, and both Amy and Rose leaped back.

"What the hell is that for? We aren't criminals!" Rose shouted. She received a sharp smack in the face with the point of the gun for her troubles. Amy gasped slightly as Rose staggered.

"How dare you!" she began to shriek, but a long fingered hand reached out and covered her mouth before she could continue. The police man leaned over at her.

"Get in," he snarled softly.

_Get in what? _Rose wondered. Amy seemed to be thinking along the same lines. As if they had read their minds (could they?), a small two horse coach (_With curtains, how very convenient,_ Rose thought bitterly.)pulled up to where they were. It looked old and musty, and it smelled disgusting. Rose gave the soldier a dirty look.

"You're kidding right?"

_WHACK!_

Nope.

As Rose sat in the carriage, moodily rubbing her nose, which had finally stopped bleeding, she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. She would have tried to discuss an escape plan with Amy if she hadn't been worried about the driver overhearing. The carriage moved slowly through London, with soldiers on either side – Rose ventured to guess that there were probably a dozen of them or so. Perfect. On the bright side, Lucy was still at large, and hopefully she had not been captured already.

She was surprised that they had not bound their hands, but when she grabbed her cell phone to try and possibly get a message to the Doctor, she realized that there was no signal. That could only mean one thing: Aliens. Rose sighed heavily, and showed her phone to Amy.

"No signal," she said dully. Amy stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy said, eyebrows raised. She looked extremely irritated.

"This phone can call anywhere in the universe, at any time," Rose explained. Amy nodded.

"Oh, right, he did that to mine too…pity I don't have it with me…" she mumbled. Rose didn't blame her – if she had been on a walk in the woods with her husband, she probably wouldn't have thought about it either. Her mind drifted a little, back to when her and the Doctor's new TARDIS had been growing, and Rose had taught the Doctor how to be a normal person. Well, _almost_ a normal person. Like that would have lasted. About two months after they had been dropped off in the parallel world, they had gone back to Torchwood, and the Doctor had been given a job without question, with a pretty good salary as well. They'd even managed a few holidays together. It had been nice…

They'd talked about the "M" word (so the Doctor called it, as he was still terrified of the idea of domestics), it was impossible to make anything a surprise these days, but the subject had dropped out of their minds when parallel Slitheens genuinely crash landed, and it took several months to get them safely off again without causing a riot. After that, more trouble, as always. They had not lived a quiet life before, and living a quiet life now…well, that wasn't normal, was it? Things had escalated, and suddenly, several years had gone by, and there they were, Rose Tyler and the Doctor. Together, happy, but Rose still had yet to see that elusive little ring on her finger, the topic always fading away in the excitement of Torchwood.

"Where are we going?" Amy wondered aloud. Rose snapped herself back to the present, and stared out of Amy's window. The buildings had suddenly become rather sparse, and Rose remembered that this was the early 19th century…it didn't take long to get out of town. She felt a little tug of fear in her stomach, but calmed herself down.

It was remarkable how calm and collected the two women remained, but it happens to you when you travel with the Doctor. Though they had their doubts, they were both working on a plan, and they were both thinking of Lucy, whom they had a feeling was still out there. Rose began tapping her fingers on her knee to pass the time. Amy rested her chin on her palms, staring at the rear end of the driver for a lack of anything better to stare at. At least he was good looking. They rolled across a bridge, and finally out into a field, where the carriage rolled to stop, and loud hisses and angry voices could be heard. Now Rose was starting to get nervous, and it seemed as though Amy was thinking the same, because they both reached out for the others hand at the same moment. They made eye contact briefly, preparing themselves, and then the doors opened, and they were ushered out.

"Don't worry, we're not going to try and escape, no need to point," Amy said irritably, but softly as she stared down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Quiet!" one of them hissed. Amy put her hands on her hips. Rose could tell she was getting agitated, and scared, and she smiled a little as she kept her cool. Rose really liked Amy. She turned her attention to the soldier, standing in front of them, and surveyed their situation. There were ten soldiers surrounding them, plus two sitting on the carriage, making for a grand total of twelve. Great. Panic was slowly beginning to make it's way to the surface. One of the soldiers walked up to them. He had a rather young, handsome face with light brown hair, but there was something unforgiving in his dark brown eyes. He looked at them keenly.

"Now," he said. He casually pulled something out of his coat; a small knife. He pulled it out of its small sheath, and began playing with it lightly, and he looked up at them. "Information."

"What?" Rose and Amy said together, genuinely astonished.

"The Doctor," the man said, his expression unchanged. Both Rose and Amy responded perfectly to this. They stared blankly at him.

"Doctor who?" Amy said blankly. Rose almost laughed, but contained herself, allowing her fear to overcome the urge to laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The man raised an eyebrow at Amy, but said nothing. He looked to Rose.

"What about you?" he asked. Rose shook her head. However, she must not have been as convincing as Amy. "Now I find it hard to believe that neither of you has any idea what I'm talking about, when our Master specifically planned this just to lure you here," he said, leaning in closer to Rose. She didn't move a muscle, her jaw set, glaring at him through dark brown eyes.

"It is hard to believe, but sometimes the truth is hard to believe," Rose said coolly. The tall soldier narrowed his eyes, staring at her coldly. He played with the knife a little more, holding it up higher.

"Rose Tyler," he said softly. "He's seen you before. He's seen you in the Doctor's mind, the young blond girl, the Big Bad Wolf, so the legend goes," he hissed. Rose stiffened, and Amy looked confused. How did he know who she was? Rose was finding it harder and harder to cover her identity, seeing as she couldn't help the flicker of fear that passed through her eyes.

"Who wants to mess with the Big Bad Wolf?" Rose said in return, her voice remarkably cold.

"Tell me about the Doctor, and I'll spare your life," he growled. Rose stared at him for a moment, contemplating her options. From the way he was twiddling the knife, she knew he was dead serious, but how could she give him information about the Doctor?

"What do you want to know?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said softly. "Where is the rest of your little gang? Where is he now? What is his name? His real name,"

At his last question, Rose snorted.

"I don't even know that, and I traveled him for a long time," she said truthfully. "Though he's often been called the Oncoming Storm,"

"Oh, I tremble with fear," the man said mockingly. He moved even closer to Rose.

"What about Amelia Pond, yeah?" Amy interjected. Distracted, the guard looked at her. Rose had half a mind to punch him in the face, but what good would that do?

"Who would that be?" the soldier asked her.

"That would be me!" Amy growled. "And believe it or not, I know the Doctor too! He's got a TARDIS, and he's currently roaming the 21st century," she said.

"Amy," Rose said slowly. "Amy don't."

But the man was distracted by Amy now. He motioned for two soldiers to guard Rose as he approached Amy.

"And what can you tell me, Miss Pond?" he asked silkily. Amy narrowed her eyes, and folded her arms.

"That's Mrs. Pond to you, and I'm not tellin' you_ anything_," she spat. Maybe it was her tone. Or maybe it was the lack of information, and her stubborn behavior. What it was exactly, Rose would never know, because quite suddenly, he lunged at Amy, knife brandished. Amy, being quick witted, screamed and managed to get out of the way as the knife ripped into her clothing.

"If I have to bleed the words out of you, or her then I will!" he snarled furiously, his eyes flashing different colors…Rose did a double take. So they were. Green, red, blue, red, green, red, and Rose was reminded wildly of Christmas as she fought desperately to get free.

"AMY!" she cried. "No! Leave her alone, stop it! I'll talk, I swear, don't hurt her, I will!"

However, her words were meaningless, but Amy seemed to be faring well; until a soldier caught her by the arm, and their leader, eyes still flashing threw her to the ground, the gleaming silver knife brandished.

"I've had enough of this one, we can suck the memories out of her brain when we're finished," he snarled. Rose felt sick, and fought harder than ever. She kicked out at one of the soldiers, catching his knee and causing him to topple over, knocking the leader off balance a moment, delaying Amy's demise. She struggled frantically, but could not break free. The soldier regained his balance, and stared wildly, grinning like a madman down at Amy.

"Goodnight!" he shouted with an insane grin. There was a deafening bang, and he froze. His eyes bulged.

_BANG!  
>BANG!<em>

He stared down at his chest to see three blooming red spots in his chest. The already ugly expression on his face curled into a snarl, quite literally. His face changed, and all of a sudden, he transformed into a giant…snake. A snake in uniform. The snake hissed faintly, and fell over with a thud. Rose looked for the source of the noise and felt her jaw drop. A horse and rider standing some twenty feet away. The rider was smiling at them, the gun still raised, and still smoking. It was Lucy.

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a grin. Then, Rose swore she heard her laugh. "I've wanted to say that for an _awful_ long time."

* * *

><p>Whaddya think eh? Reviews are cookies! Om nom nom...<p> 


	8. Too Easy

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated! I had a lot of fun writing this  
>chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!<p>

I hope this plot isn't too all over the board for you guys, it is my first story, and my writing has changed  
>a bit since I started it.<p>

Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy was the first to rediscover her voice. Rose seemed only capable of staring, and even the snake men seemed to be in shock. Lucy grinned. She loved it when she surprised people.<p>

"Where the hell did you get a horse from?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Persuasion," Lucy said quickly, not looking at her. There were more important things that needed discussion; the gristly details of how she had acquired a horse were of little importance. Lucy held up her gun. There were still ten of the snake soldiers left, and they were all armed. Brilliant. She looked around for a way to get them, but the only thing that caught her attention was the carriage. She stared at it for a good long moment. Then, she looked back at the men.

"Can we just discuss this for a moment? Rather than leaping at each other?" she suggested irritably. The nearest snake men bared his teeth at her, revealing two long, inward curved fangs that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She really wasn't a fan of snakes. She cocked her gun. "Come on now!"

As an answer, ten other shotguns cocked. They all pointed at her. Lucy smiled wide, though she was completely terrified.

"Alright then," she said through her teeth. "Toodles!"

With a good kick, she urged her horse forward, just as a round of shots rang through the air. As she galloped away, she saw Rose and Amy both break free, but at that moment, she was distracted by the second round of shots. She spun around in the saddle and fired off three shots, hitting two of them. She smiled to herself. This old rifle wasn't half bad. However, she was moving farther and farther away from the group, and so she turned her horse quickly, charging back into the fray. She caught a glimpse of Rose, and did a double take.

Somehow, Rose had managed to shove the driver out of his seat, and was now driving the carriage. She was being chased, but as she snapped the whip at the terrified horses, completely at a loss for what she was doing, the carriage lurched, and with a thud, Lucy saw two snake soldiers lying facedown in the snow.

"Nice!" she called. Urging the horse as fast as it could go, she flew into the soldiers, running over one of them and shooting down another as Rose ran over a third. However, as this occurred, Rose turned the carriage too sharply, and with a great creak, a snap, and a shriek, the carriage flipped over. One of the horses broke free and bolted, the other flipped with the carriage, struggled like a wild beast, then finally broke free, scrambling wildly to its feet and disappearing after it's friend. Rose, however, was thrown several feet and tumbled into the snow with a shriek.

"Rose!" Lucy called, and she cantered over to her as she got to her feet with a groan. "Whoa whoa, where'd the others go?" Lucy said wildly. They had only taken out seven of the soldiers, and yet there was one left. He fired at Lucy, but it hit her saddle, and with an angry shout, Lucy fired one of her last shots. The soldier transformed into a snake with a snarl, and fell to his knees.

"Amy!" Rose shouted, panic in her voice. Lucy looked around wildly, but Amy wasn't there.

"What happened Rose?" she cried. Rose seemed on the verge of tears.

"I tried to help her get on the carriage, but they took her! Said something about information, and that she had what they needed, and then they just carried her off once they clobbered her! I tried to help but I was surrounded!" she seemed on the point of hysterics.

"It's alright Rose, there wasn't anything you could do," Lucy scanned the horizon furiously, and found what she was looking for – a lopsided figure shrinking in the distance, and getting smaller…fast. Without another word, Lucy spun the horse around, and charged after them.

"Rose, take this, see what you can get out of him!" Lucy shouted, tossing her gun at Rose as she galloped after the retreating kidnappers.

"Okay," Rose said quietly to Lucy's retreating figure. She looked down at the snake that was now curled up on the ground, its almost humanlike face contorted into a snarl as it glared at her through scarlet eyes. Rose glared down at it, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" she growled. The snakes face contorted into a smile.

"Does the Wolfie not know?" he whispered. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Welcome, to the Big Show," he hissed softly. "Your monsters will come, our Master, your monster."

"What Master?" Rose growled. "What's coming? You tell me now, and I'll make your death a lot less painful,"

The words felt strange coming from her mouth as she pointed the gun at the snakes face, but he was dying…and slowly. She would be doing him a favor. The sound of hoofbeats told her Lucy had returned, but she didn't look up.

"I lost them," came a dejected, defeated voice. Rose still did not look at Lucy as she walked up next to her.

"What is coming?" Rose asked slowly, accenting each word. The snake smiled, flicking it's black tongue at her.

"Nasty things," he said gleefully. "Everything you don't know, everything you can't see…" he paused. "That's what's coming to get you." With a faint hiss, the snakes head dropped to the ground, and it moved no more.

Without warning, something much different from a snake appeared in Rose's vision.

_The Doctor. Her Doctor, his back to her surrounded by people as she screamed his name, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't hear her desperate cries._ _Doctor! Doctor!_

Rose gasped, and backed up slightly, swallowing hard.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, her hand on Rose's shoulder, concerned. Rose looked at her. The words the creature had just spoken to them scared the two women to no end, and Rose looked at Lucy's sweaty, terrified face.

"We need to find the Doctor." She said hoarsely.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, there's nothing more to find, I think we should just give up and go back," Martha complained loudly. "We need to find Lucy, Rose, and Amy anyways." The Doctor sighed, frowning slightly. Jack was leaning against a building, fiddling with his vortex manipulator.<p>

"Thing is though," he said finally. "What if we're just looking in the wrong place? I mean, maybe it wasn't London, maybe it's somewhere else."

"I agree," put in Jack. The Doctor looked over at him.

"Thank you Jack," he said, grateful for support.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant I agree with Martha, we aren't going to find anything else here," Jack said. The Doctor glared at him. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"That's it Doctor, outvoted, I'm calling us back," said Martha. She walked away from him, pulling out her phone before he even had a chance to respond, and called the number. She smiled a bit as she did this – it had been a long time since she had called that number.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Rory shouted.<p>

"In a minute!" the Doctor replied.

"Doctor what are you doing? Are you trying to blow up the TARDIS?" River's voice drifted up to Rory, who was standing by the main console while River and the Doctor were patching up a mild malfunction. Well, not really "drifting" more like a physical assault on Rory's eardrums.

"Why…I wouldn't….I know what I'm doing!" the Doctor spluttered. River sighed so loudly that Rory had to suppress a laugh.

"Here…." River said irritably. There was a loud bang, a puff of smoke, and the Doctor let out a cry of fury.

"What did you just do?" he shouted.

"Fixed it!" River replied smugly.

"Yeah, well…" the Doctor paused. "I would appreciate it if you didn't go banging up my frankly magnificent time machine without her, or my permission! She's got feelings you know!"

"Oh, please Doctor," River sighed. "Are you really that afraid of banging up the TARDIS? Honestly, you have no faith!"

"Doctor!" Rory called again.

"What Rory?" the Doctor grumbled irritably.

"Doctor your phone's ringing…or….a phone," Rory said, pointing at a jingling object sitting on the console. "Not sure who it is, thought I'd let you answer it,"

"Oh," said the Doctor as he appeared from under the console, jogging over to get the phone. He looked at the number. "It's Martha!" He picked it up and flipped it open as River appeared from under the console, paused, and folded her arms, grinning smugly.

"Martha Jones! Did you -" the Doctor stopped mid sentence, and in a matter of seconds, his face lost every ounce of color. He didn't say anything.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" River said quickly, walking over, her face suddenly concerned. Rory furrowed his brow in concern, and felt his stomach drop. This couldn't be good. Rory thought he heard a woman's voice on the phone, but it didn't sound familiar.

"Hello?" the Doctor said quietly. There was a long, painful silence, and finally, the Doctor let out a sigh of relief as another voice came on the phone.  
>"Martha! Thank goodness," he said. "Bad reception, yeah, well, you are in the nineteen forties, anyways, find anything?" he paused for a moment. "Alright, oh…sorry about that, yes, we'll come pick you up. What? Oh…yes, we'll be there immediately," the Doctor hung up quickly.<p>

"What's going on?" River asked sharply. "What was that voice? I thought I heard a woman's voice but it wasn't Martha,"

"What?" the Doctor said blankly.

"You looked like your were going to pass out," Rory supplied

"Oh! That was nothing, bad…reception, no the real situation -"

"Doctor! What was that? Don't change the subject!" River growled angrily. The Doctor paused a moment.

"There's been a malfunction with the Vortex Manipulators," he said slowly. "Something went wrong, so we need to pick up Jack, Martha and Handy as quickly as possible so we can find the others," he said, and then he grinned cheekily. "No worries! We'll have this sorted out in a trifle."

"Handy?" River asked, momentarily distracted from shooting the Doctor Death glares.

"The other Doctor, he grew out of my old hand," the Doctor explained. For the first time, in all the time Rory had known her, River looked completely lost. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "Long story, I lost my hand in a swordfight some….five, six years ago and then several years ago, there was this…thing that happened, I put my regeneration energy into…"

"Oh, yes, the human Doctor that Donna created," River said, suddenly remembering. "Yes, got it,"

Rory decided that this conversation was the least of his problems. He covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes.

"Every time," he groaned. "every time we get separated, something bad happens,"

"It's alright Rory, we'll find your wife," the Doctor said cheerfully. With that, he ran to the console and began flying the TARDIS, while River automatically assisted. However, the entire time, she did not once quit looking at the Doctor, her eyes narrowed angrily.

"If you're so confident that we'll rescue them, then why did you look so terrified a few moments ago?" River pressed. The Doctor ignored this. "DOCTOR!" River shouted, making both Rory, and the Doctor jump.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Answer me, how stupid do I look?" River snarled. The Doctor sighed.

"It was just a…." however, his sentence trailed off into nothing as he shrunk almost visibly under River's furious glare, and sighed. Rory knew that his daughter had won, and he couldn't help but be proud of her. If anybody could worm information out of the Doctor, it was his and Amy's daughter.

"Something intercepted the call," the Doctor said uncomfortably. "It said…it's been waiting for me for a long time, and then Martha got through," River nodded.

"She's playing a game with us, whoever this is," River said darkly. The Doctor nodded. "And she knows how to play."

Rory shuddered slightly at this, and his worry for Amy intensified. The TARDIS shuddered gently to a stop (it was much smoother when River and the Doctor flew it), and the three of them stepped out to find their party waiting for them.

"Doctor!" Martha cried joyfully. The Doctor grinned, and walked out to greet them. Rory watched as River followed, and all eyes fell on her. Jack seemed to be watching her quite keenly; however his eyes were not level with her face. After a few moments, after the Doctor failed to notice the fact that introductions were in order, River broke the ice, speaking directly to Jack.

"Like what you see?" she purred. Jack looked up, and grinned cheekily.

"Indeed," he said. He walked swiftly up to her, holding out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?"

"Professor River Song, or Melody Pond, whichever you like," she said, grinning. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"A Professor? Really? And what might you be willing to…teach?" Jack asked suggestively, the same grin still on his face.

"Seriously?" the Doctor butted in. "We've got work to do here!"

"I'll be catching up with you later," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Careful Captain, I am a married woman," River said silkily.

"Tut tut, never stopped me," Jack said.

"I bet it didn't," River replied.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed both Doctor at once. Rory blinked.

"Come on now! We have to track down the girls, so quit flirting and get in the TARDIS!"

"Am I ever allowed to say hello?" Jack sighed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Jack, River, Martha, Rory, Handy. IN." he pointed at the TARDIS. "NOW."

"Yes sir," Jack said, pulling a salute, and he marched into the TARDIS. Rory and the others followed, however the other Doctor paused a moment before he walked in.

"Handy?" he questioned irritably.

"Oh, come now, it's not a bad nickname," the Doctor said with a grin, clapping his former look alike on the back. The other Doctor raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged.

"Fair enough….Fezzy," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Rose stared out at the field partially in fear, partially in wonder. She shook her head.<p>

"It's quite magnificent," Lucy mused next to her. Rose could only nod. After following the trail of the snakes that had captured Amy for some time, they had walked into a field, only to find themselves staring directly across at a massive machine. It was partially buried in the snow and in dirt, but it was there. It was massive, and oddly elegant, oddly shaped curving arcs of metal, and as she came closer, she realized that it was wire. Lots of wire connected to large blinking metal boxes that looked suspiciously like….

"Explosives," Lucy said grimly.

"Rigged, and set to explode in 2013…but why that year?" Rose wondered. It didn't seem right. Why that particular year, that moment when somehow, the Doctor and all of his companions back to her were together in one place. It seemed like an impossible coincidence.

"I dunno," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "Beats the hell out of me."

However, they were both distracted by the most wonderful and familiar sound they had ever heard in their lives, and Rose spun around to see the TARDIS materializing some ten meters away. Both she and Lucy sprinted towards the blue box as the two Doctors stepped out.

"Rose!"

"Lucy!"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

Lucy, who was faster, launched herself at the new Doctor, and hugged him tightly, while Rose ran to her Doctor. She hugged him fiercely, her eyes closed tight, and in that moment, she felt like she could stay in his arms forever. It was so good to feel his touch again, even though it had only been mere hours since they had last seen each other. They finally broke apart, and the Doctor looked down at her worriedly.

"What happened, are you alright?" his eyes drifted to her forehead, and Rose finally remembered that right above her left eyes was probably rather swollen.

"Oh, whacked my head when we landed, it's nothing," she said, almost casually. The Doctor did not look convinced, and he pulled out his screwdriver, still looking extremely worried. Rose smiled. He was incredibly adorable when he was worried. He blinged her with his screwdriver, and then looked into her eyes, his face filled with concern.

"Well, you don't have a concussion, but still…." He trailed off. It seemed like he was about to scan her again when she shook her head.

"Hush," she said with a smile, taking his hand. "Really, I'm fine."

"Rosie! You alright there?"

"Hey Jack! Yeah, you?"

"Oh, you know me, I'm always fine and dandy!"

"What happened to you guys?"

"Faulty teleport, I ended up in a cupboard!"

"You think that's bad? I ended up in the middle of a bunch of men who probably thought I was some dumb drunk slut passed out on a street corner,"

"Well, I had Jack over here feeling me up,"  
>"It was dark!"<p>

"I bet it was…"

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Lucy,"

"Professor River Song, it's a pleasure,"

"WHERE'S AMY?"

Everybody jumped as Rory's voice cut through all the commotion. It appeared he had been trying to get everyone's attention for a while now, and suddenly, the Doctor looked around wildly, concerned.

"Yes," he said. "Where is Mrs. Pond?" he asked worriedly. Rose gulped, and suddenly felt guilty. She had forgotten to mention her kidnapping in all the commotion.

"She was taken," Lucy said.

"Taken?" Rory cried. "Taken by what?"

"A bunch of snake men, they ambushed us, I know this is the right place, look," everybody's eyes followed Lucy's pointing finger to the massive time bomb in the field.

"Oh my God," Martha gasped, covering her mouth. "What is that?"

"It's a bomb," Rose said softly.

"I don't care about the stupid bomb, what about Amy?" Rory growled.

"They said she would have information," Rose said, looking at Rory. "They wanted her alive, so it's just a matter of finding her."

The Doctor nodded, and ran towards the bomb site.

"Come along Handy!" he called. Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. Her Doctor sighed.

"Is that you he's talking to?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Apparently, it's my new nickname," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"The Doctor is now 'Fezzy'," supplied River. Jack chuckled. With that, "Handy", ran after "Fezzy", and Rose followed, along with the others as they went to investigate the bomb. Rory paused a moment, looking positively furious, but he followed. Rose fell back to walk with him.

"It's alright, we'll find Amy and get her back," she said reassuringly placing an arm on Rory's shoulder. He didn't look up. "She was brilliant you know," she added. Rory smiled weakly.

By the time they arrived at the site, the two Doctors were working away furiously, sonicking this and that, until finally, they both stepped away, looking astonished.

"That's it," said Handy. "It's disarmed."

"Wait, you're saying you're done already?" Lucy interjected. Both Doctors nodded.

"We can just launch the explosives into space and blow them up there," the new Doctor said.

"Hold on, this doesn't make any sense," Martha said. "If this is all a part of some great big scheme to blow up the world and block out the sun, then why the hell is it so easy to disarm?"

Her question was met with one thing.

Silence.

* * *

><p>meheheh...so, whaddya think?<p> 


	9. Names and Secrets

DUN DUN DUUUHH...the villain is revealed! Hurray! Now all of you tell me your suspicions before...if you had any. xD

Anywhoo, this chapter came to me in about an hour, and I've posted it rather late so forgive me for any grammatical or weird errors.

That being said, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy woke with a start. She blinked several times, trying to adjust to the low light. It took her a moment to realize that she was in a large, dimly lit room, filled with little flashing lights. She blinked hard, and realized suddenly that there was something large in front of her…it looked almost like a person. She moaned faintly, trying to regain control of her senses. She was aware that her head was throbbing painfully, but as she looked down at herself, she realized that there really wasn't anything wrong with her, apart from a few scrapes and bruises. She shook her head again, trying to clear it, and looked up.<p>

Amy screamed, and started so badly that she nearly flipped the chair she was tied to over. At that moment the part of her brain that wasn't freaking out was thinking about why she was tied to a chair. _Seriously?_ She thought. _That is SO overused…_ However, she was distracted by what was in front of her, and she tried to find her voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat. Apparently she had been out for quite a while, because her voice was extremely cracked. "Can you hear me? Are you alright? Do you know where we are?" she asked, but she got no answer from the woman who was sitting in front of her. She was not tied to a chair; in fact, she was sitting quite calmly, her hands folded neatly in her lap like a proper business woman. She was dressed quite sharply, as if she expected to walk into a fancy job that day. It was at that moment, that Amy realized that whoever this was, they were at least partially responsible for her capture. She struggled a little bit, trying to get her wrists free.

"Do not try to escape," the woman said. Her voice was calm, collected, and yet almost…monotonous, and on the last word, she Amy swore she caught a waver. Amy swallowed hard, staring at her. She definitely seemed like an enemy, but at the same time there was something very wrong with the picture she was staring at. The woman seemed very neat, and very much like she was indeed the one responsible for Amy being trapped, but there was one thing off. The woman's eyes. They were slightly wide, and almost fearful, like she didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she was being ordered, forced to serve against her will? However, that didn't seem right either.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Amy said forcefully, trying to hide the fear in her voice. A slight smirk appeared on the woman's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said snidely. Amy started a little, looking around. She could have sworn she heard something. She looked up to see a snake creature enter, standing quietly by what appeared to be a tall, arched doorway. "Amelia Pond, I have a few questions for you."

Amy stiffened, eyes narrowing slightly, trying to muster her courage. She didn't say anything.

"I take it you haven't been traveling with the Doctor recently?" the woman asked. Amy frowned a little, wondering if she should reply. There was no harm answering that question, right?

"Yeah," she said carefully, but she couldn't keep a slight quaver out of her voice. Apparently, the woman could tell. However, despite the widening of the smile that somehow did not seem to fit her face, she said nothing.

"You know, we could have avoided this whole mess if you had simply spoken to my boys earlier," the woman said with a smile. Amy managed a snort at that.

"Before, or after they kidnapped and tried to kill us?" she asked angrily. The woman sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I do apologize, they can be rather rude," she said, speaking as if she were talking about a misbehaving child. Amy gasped.

"What are you doing?" she cried fearfully. For she had heard it again; a voice, a whisper coming from somewhere in the shadow lit room. She pondered this for a moment; how were shadows light? Yet they were. The woman blinked slowly, staring at her for a moment. Amy glanced fearfully at the woman, trying to edge further away, although she only succeeded in pressing herself more against the chair.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," she said softly, the distant hiss even more prominent. Amy stared at her fearfully. The woman paused for a moment, and then continued.

"Well, you and your friends did me a great favor in killing those soldiers back there, as I had ordered them not to kill you, but they just don't listen do they? It says here that you traveled with the Doctor until roughly around the year 2011 when he broke it off, and I'm afraid, it's a little bit fuzzy after that," she paused, and gasped in happy realization. Amy stiffened, flinching slightly. Her headache got worse.

"What do you mean, it says here, I haven't got paperwork on when I've been traveling with the Doctor," Amy growled irritably. The woman ignored this.

"Oh, bless him! Well, I can see the Doctor understands the value of information, as he's put up a little shield for you, so I can't access the vital information," she sighed. Then, it seemed like she remembered that Amy was talking to her. "Oh! Why can't you see?" the woman held up a sheet of paper, filled with words, and as she glanced at it, Amy saw that her name appeared frequently.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, out of fear, and curiosity. The woman leaned forward.

"Not from the government," she whispered, and then giggled. Amy stared at her. This woman was crazy. "Oh my, that does sound funny, doesn't it?" she said, apparently in wonder at the sound of her voice. "My dear girl, you must realize by know where I'm getting this information from? It says you have a husband named Rory, and that you and him recently ran into one metacrisis Doctor and Rose Tyler, before meeting up with Lucy Scullvanger, Martha Jones, and Jack Harkness. Sorry, Captain Jack Harkness, and apparently you've made it very clear that you are married, and have a child by the name of Melody Pond, or River Song, who is also present."

"How do you know that?" Amy cried without thinking.

"Oh sorry dear," she said with mock sympathy. "How's that headache?"

Amy gasped in horror and realization.

"You're reading my mind!" she cried.  
>"Very good, full marks for one Amelia Pond," the woman said sarcastically.<p>

"Who are you?" Amy snarled on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to do, how could she keep that wretched woman out of her mind? Yet as she stared at her, she still saw something off, and was drawn back to her original thoughts.

"Ah yes, I suppose, I'll give you a little hint, after all, the Doctor should at least know his opponents name I suppose. Well, for starters, I'm not in the room."

"What?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Nope, not here, somewhere else, and I'm waving at you but you can't see me," she said cheerfully.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy whispered. "Who is this poor woman you've possessed?"

"My motives probably wouldn't mean anything to you, and as for this woman, well; we've been acquainted for a very long time. As for you, well thank you very much Amelia, but I'm afraid this conversation is over, as I have extracted all of the information I need."

Amy's heart, which had already been beating rapidly, now picked up a frantic pace as she struggled to keep calm.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked hoarsely.

"Goodness me, dear, what do you take me for, a barbarian? No, no, no, no, that method is for savages, I'm going to let you go, however whether or not you survive the trip down is your own decision."

"What?" Amy asked, so shocked that she almost forgot her fear.

"Oh yes, for now it's your choice," the woman said nonchalantly. "Although," she added. "Either way, it's going to hurt….a lot."

Without warning, Amy's head practically exploded with pain, and she was barely aware as he scream rent through the air and she fell to her knees. Before she could even comprehend the situation, the rest of her body was in flames, horrible wrenching pain like every bone in her body was being broken, like knives were slicing between her ribs. She felt like she was dissolving, slowly, agonizingly. However, through her pain, she heard something very distinct.

"Now that you're on your way back, and you've chosen pain over death, I have two things I would like you to tell the Doctor,"

The voice was low, distant, and almost a hiss, but this time it was definitely male. As the pain consumed her, and Amy's world began to darken, she caught the voice again, distant, but audible.

"Tell the Doctor that Donna Noble has left the Library, and also tell him, that I've been waiting for him for so long, in the dark, and the cold, and the diamonds…tell him, my name is Midnight."

And then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Rory had panicked, and already run off in the direction Lucy had pointed that the snake men had appeared to go, the Doctors, Jack, and River were working on the bomb, and Rose had disappeared with Rory to keep him company. Lucy, feeling rather useless, was sitting on her jacket in the snow, fiddling with a blade of dead grass that had managed to poke through the snowy ground. For some reason, she enjoyed peeling off each little layer of the blade, making it smaller and smaller, quite distracted by this activity until she heard the crunch of snow, and looked up to see Martha coming over.<p>

"Hey," she said dully, but with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, sure," Lucy replied, moving over so that Martha could sit on her coat as well. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, watching as Jack and River appeared to be arguing about something while the eleventh Doctor tried to shut them up and the tenth Doctor was fiddling with wires. Lucy half smiled as she watched this.

"He's so different," Martha muttered. Lucy nodded silently, not really aware that she was doing so.

"I suppose," she muttered. "When did you meet him?"

"Long time ago," Martha replied softly. She looked rather distant. "Must have been...2007. I met him in a hospital and a bunch of space rhinos…the Judoon or something took the whole thing to the moon and back all in one morning."

"Sounds exciting," Lucy mused.

"It was…but it was just as terrifying,"

"When is it not?"

The two women both chuckled, and then lapsed into that awkward silence again.

"It feels like it's never going to end," Lucy said suddenly. She didn't know what prompted her to say it, but she did.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, mildly puzzled.

"Well, I mean, the traveling…and the Doctor….he seems so forever, it's like, he's going to be zooming around the stars for the rest of eternity, and we're just going to drop off the band wagon, and he'll move on,"

"Well yeah, life has to go on, if there's one thing I've learned about traveling with the Doctor, it's that we're very small, but even the tiniest thing can make all the difference in the universe," Martha replied. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah…" she said distantly, allowing the meaning of these words to sink in.

There was a pause.

"What's it like living in the twenty fifth century?" Martha asked.

"Brilliant, not actually too different from here, well, when I say here…I mean in your present, blimey this gets confusing doesn't it?" said Lucy. "But it's amazing; humans moving out among the stars, starting to really explore…" she trailed off.

"I'd like to see it," Martha mused.

"Well, after this mess is over, you should come see it with the Doctor and me," Lucy said.

"God, that really is tempting," Martha said, grinning. "But I couldn't, I've got a husband to go home too."

"Ah yes, Mr. Mickey then, how is he?" Lucy said with a grin. Martha frowned, confused.

"How do you know him?" Martha asked, puzzled.

"Come on now, you guys weren't a pack of stray dogs," Lucy said with a grin. Martha raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose that's a good thing," she muttered.

"Of course it is!" Lucy said.

"Don't you get tired of it though? I mean, the constant danger, and saving the world over and over again?" Martha asked.

"Nope," Lucy said without hesitation. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. I've still got places to go, and people to see after two years, and I'm sure my list will just keep on growing,"

"I just could live like that anymore…it was too….too much," Martha faltered slightly. They stopped talking and enjoyed the silence a little longer, both aware that there were secrets in the conversation they had just had, secrets that needed to be told, but that would be ignored.

* * *

><p>Comments? Likes? Dislikes? :D<p> 


End file.
